Doug Rand
) |birthplace = Milwaukee, Wisconsin, USA |nationality = American |hair = Grey |eye = Hazel |site = https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0709455/?ref_=nmbio_bio_nm}} Doug Rand 'is an actor who portrays Dan in ''Detroit: Become Human. He'' is known for his work on ''The Transporter (2002) and Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets (2017). Filmography * 2018 - Specimen ''(Short) (post-production) (Clark) * 2018 - ''Call My Agent! (TV Series) (Le réalisateur américain) * 2018 - ''Detroit: Become Human'' (voice; Dan) * 2017 - ''Ad vitam ad mortem ''(TV Series) (Douglas) * 2017 - ''Cold Ground'' (Blake Turner) * 2017 - Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets ''(Doghan-Dagui) * 2017 - ''Mission Pays Basque (Schiffman) * 2016 - ''I, Philip ''(Short) (David Holney) * 2016 - ''Les enfants de la chance'' (Doctor Samuels) * 2014 - ''Bound by Flame'' (Video Game) (voice) (credited as Douglas Rand) * 2014 - ''Depareille'' (Short) * 2014 - ''Dark Side of the Earth'' (Short) (Professor Witold Randowski) * 2013 - Rayman Legends (voice; Rayman/Globox/Murfy/...) * 2013 - Mars: War Logs (voice; Sergeant - English version) * 2013 - ''Jo'' (TV Series) (Hibert) * 2012 - ''Kaeloo'' (TV Series) (Kaeloo/Stumpy/Quack Quack) * 2011 - ''Rayman Origins'' (voice; The Magician/Bubble Dreamer/Globox/...) (credited as Doug Rand) * 2011 - ''The Woman in the Fifth'' (American Writer 1) * 2009 - ''Arthur and the Great Adventure'' (voice; Betameche/Clerk) * 2009 - Rabbids Go Home (voice; Human Characterization - English version) * 2009 - Eleanor's Secret (voice; White Rabbit/Professor Kermadec/Prince - English version) * 2009 - ''S21-3D'' (Short) (Lunar scientist) * 2009 - ''So Woman!'' (John) * 2009 - ''Paris 1919: Un traité pour la paix'' (TV Movie documentary) (Wilson Advisor 2) (credited as Douglas Rand) * 2008 - ''Dracula 3: The Path of the Dragon'' (Video Game) (voice) * 2008 - ''8th Wonderland'' (CTU manager) * 2007 - ''Hide & Sick'' (Short) * 2006 - ''Arthur and the Invisibles'' (Arthur's Father) * 2006 - ''Avocats & associés'' (TV Series) (Mickaël Canyon) * 2006 - ''The Sopranos'' (TV Series) (Gendarme) * 2005 - ''Indigo Prophecy'' (Video Game) (voice; Markus Kane/Garrett/Artificial Intelligence/... - English version) * 2005 - ''Cold Fear'' (Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2003-2004 - ''Funky Cops'' (TV Series) * 2004 - ''Julie Lescaut'' (TV Series) (Larry) * 2004 - ''Urban Myth Chillers'' (TV Series) (Passenger) * 2004 - ''L'incruste'' (Le producteur anglais) * 2004 - ''Jack the Ripper'' (Video Game) (voice) * 2004 - ''Albert est méchant'' (Directeur 'Bank') * 2003 - ''Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc'' (Video Game) (voice; Additional Voices) (credited as Douglas Rand) * 2002 - ''Corto Maltese: Heads and Mushrooms'' (TV Movie) (English version, voice) * 2002 - ''Corto Maltese and the Ethiopian'' (TV Movie) (English version, voice) * 2002 - ''Napoléon'' (TV Mini-Series) (Percier) * 2002 - The Transporter (Leader) * 2001 - ''Alone in the Dark: The New Nightmare'' (Video Game) (voice; Alan Morton) * 2000 - ''The Devil Inside'' (Video Game) (English version, voice) * 2000 - ''Gold and Glory: The Road to El Dorado'' (Video Game) (voice) * 2000 - Boarder Zone (Video Game) (voice; Announcer) * 1999 - ''Beyond Atlantis'' (Video Game) (voice) * 1999 - ''Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch'' (Video Game) (voice; Nelson Torso - UK version) * 1999 - ''Rayman 2'' (Video Game) (voice; Globox - English version) * 1999 - ''Outcast'' (Video Game) (voice; Kroax/Additional Voices) * 1999 - ''AmerZone: The Explorer's Legacy'' (Video Game) (voice; Alexandre Valembois - English version) (credited as Douglas Rand) * 1998 - ''Hopkins FBI'' (Video Game) (English version, voice) * 1998 - ''Putt-Putt Enters the Race'' (Video Game) (voice; Mr. Baldini) * 1998 - ''Highlander'' (TV Series) (Comic) * 1997 - Spy Fox: Dry Cereal (Video Game) (voice; Radio Room Rabbit/Mr. Waltz - UK version) * 1997 - ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy ''(TV Movie) (voice) (unconfirmed, uncredited) * 1995 - ''Rayman ''(Video Game) (voice; The Magician/Joe) (credited as Douglas Rand) * 1993 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' (voice; Yamcha/Trunks/Boojack/...) (uncredited) * 1993 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (voice; Trunks/Broly/Shamo/...) (uncredited) * 1993 - Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks ''(TV Movie) (voice; Trunks/Android 17/Vejituh/...) (uncredited) * 1993 - ''Combination Platter * 1992 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13'' (voice; Android 13/Trunks) (uncredited) * 1992 - ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' (voice; Vejita/Mr. Popo/Moori) (uncredited) * 1991 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' (voice; Cooler/Bardock) (uncredited) * 1991 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' (voice; Gyoshu/Kakuja/Medamatcha/...) (uncredited) * 1990 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku ''(TV Movie) (voice; Toma/Zarbon/Additional voices) (uncredited) * 1990 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might'' (voice; Yamcha/Tenshin/Additional voices) (uncredited) * 1990 - ''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' (voice; '''Dr. Willow/Turtle/Big Green/...) (uncredited) * 1989 - ''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone ''(Short) (voice; Garlic Jr./Sansho) (uncredited) * 1988 - ''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure ''(voice) (unconfirmed, uncredited) * 1987 - ''Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle ''(voice) (unconfirmed, uncredited) Category:Cast